Grim Tales
Grim Tales is a long-running game series in HOPA format from Elephant Games. The series follow the story of Anna Gray, a private detective tasked with saving her family from supernatural evil powers and reuniting the members of the Gray Family. As revealed in Detectives United: Origins, the series takes place in the same universe as Mystery Trackers and Haunted Hotel. Games List 1. The Bride - After your sister vanishes on her wedding day, no one has any idea what happened to her, so it's up to you to find the truth! Some believe she drowned, but her body was never found. Return to the abandoned family mansion and search for clues in Grim Tales: The Bride. Explore your sister's memories to solve the mystery of her disappearance. 2. The Legacy - After being invited to the Christening of your sister's son, you arrive to find a deserted estate in Grim Tales: The Legacy! After getting married to the love of her life, it seems like a happy ending is right around the corner for your sister. However, all is not well. The sounds of ravenous beasts echo through the halls of the once great estate and your sister is missing! 3. The Wishes '- ''Be careful what you wish for... When her young son begins to wither and age before her eyes, your sister desperately requests your help. You arrive to discover that a deadly bargain has been made. You must set things right before your nephew pays the terrible price. '4. The Stone Queen '- The family saga continues when your nephew Brandon encounters the mysterious Stone Queen in a lonely mountain town. She used to protect the miners here, but now she’s out for revenge! The mystery deepens as you explore her shimmering Stone Kingdom, hiding just beneath the town. You must discover the truth behind the queen’s anger and save both worlds before a greedy heart brings about their destruction. '5. Bloody Mary '- You’re driving home from work when you get an urgent call from your favorite niece, begging you to pick her up from her boarding school. The teachers have gone missing, her classmates are becoming violent, and shadow creatures are haunting every corner. Search the school, but remember this one simple rule: Never look into a mirror after sunset. Bloody Mary is always watching. '6. The Vengeance '- You’ve been summoned to court to provide testimony in a trial against your nephew James, who stands accused of murdering his sister. By using your power to learn an object’s history simply by touching it, you must examine evidence from the crime scene to determine what really happened to Elizabeth. Can you prove James innocent and find the real killer? As you explore the family mansion, a dark force is trying to cover up the truth! Watch your step, or you could be next! '7. Color of Fright '- It wasn’t bad enough that your train was running late, but now a mysterious note warns that this Gray family dinner will be the last! Inside the Gray family castle, everything is in chaos, with your family nowhere to be found. The walls are graffitied with the scribbles of a madman as his laughter echoes through the halls. Armed with a magical paint set, you are the only one who can save them. Reunite with previous Grim Tales characters, including Luisa, Elizabeth and James McGray, and even your niece, Jackie! Can you unmask the kidnapper and beat him at his own game? '8. The Final Suspect '- Aunt Gray has helped the police solve countless crimes thanks to her special ability to view past events through a person’s possessions. But when a man is murdered in her house, she suddenly finds herself standing accused of killing a man she doesn’t even remember. Her niece Jackie has offered to help defend her case, but Aunt Gray isn’t so sure she wants her memory of that fateful night to return. Who killed Howard Kelly? Explore the crime scene and search for clues that will trigger Aunt Gray’s memories and uncover the truth. '9. Threads of Destiny '- New evidence has come to light that will prove who killed Jackie’s parents over 20 years ago. Now that you have something that belonged to them, you can travel back in time to discover what really happened that fateful night and try to save them from a dangerous serial killer. But beware; a dark force is watching your every move, and it is determined to keep you from changing their fates. You’ll have to think quickly if you want to cheat Death and come back alive! '''10. The Heir - You’ve been called to the Gray’s Castle to help your nephew Brandon. His son is missing, and his wife’s fallen into a mysterious coma! It’s up to you to discover what dark forces are at play in your family’s castle. The past and present collide as you look for answers. Do you have what it takes to change the outcome of the future before it’s too late? Solve puzzles and find hidden objects to help you along the way. 11. Crimson Hollow '- ''You’ve been called in to investigate the disappearance of a girl from a local boarding school. She was last seen with the mysterious Dorian Black. What starts as a simple investigation quickly takes a dark turn when you start falling victim to the magic of Crimson Hollow! Can you save the missing girl before it’s too late, or will you fall to darkness? '''12. Graywitch - While researching her family’s history, your friend was pulled back in time! It’s up to you to travel into the past to find her, but it won’t be easy. There’s a mysterious monster on the prowl and the town’s history remains a mystery. Can you uncover the identity of the monster and rescue your friend in time? 13. The White Lady - Your nephew and his friend have gone missing from Evergreen Boarding School! Your only lead is that both children recently mentioned seeing the apparition of a lady in white. Can you uncover the secrets hiding in the boarding school, or will you fall prey to the spirits inside? 14. The Time Traveler ' - ''Anna Gray is on her way to a family barbeque when disaster strikes! After nearly dying in a car crash, she discovers someone has murdered her niece and nephew and intends to destroy the entire Gray Family. When Anna goes back in time to stop the villain, she discovers that the killer can travel through time too! Now that the tables are turned, can Anna stop the killer, or will her entire family be wiped out? '''15. The Hunger - Your niece Jackie Gray has been murdered by a killer whose crimes went unsolved 17 years ago. Team up with Jackie's policeman father and use your powers to go back in time and stop the killer before their murder spree claims Jackie's life in the present! Will you be able to solve the cold case, or will the killer rise again to begin another reign of terror? Travel into the past to find all the clues – and the villain! 16. The Nomad (Working Title: The Outsiders) - Your sister Luisa once again needs your investigative help to solve a bizarre series of robberies plaguing her museum and others around the city. No one has seen the suspects come and they’ve left few clues behind. Use your powers to travel to the past and uncover the culprits. But be careful, you’ll also uncover a shocking revelation about the Gray family in this heartwarming hidden-object puzzle adventure game! '17. Guest From The Future '- ''Be prepared for a surprise. While you were minding your own businesses, suddenly your future unseen 15-year-old daughter , Alice Gray, came from the future to alarm you about a plague that wiped out the Gray family one by one. Do you have the courage to work with your daughter to travel through time to unravel the source of the curse and save your family from being destroyed once again? '' Category:Elephant Games Category:Game Series Category:Grim Tales